Big Mickey
Big Mickey is a large hammerhead crane that works at Brendam Docks, alongside Cranky and Carly. He was originally a character from Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS. Bio When Big Mickey first arrived on Sodor, he was originally stationed at Knapford Harbour, where he used to work as seen during the third and fourth seasons. In the fourth season episode, Special Attraction, Big Mickey was fitted with a grapple bucket. Later on in the fifth season, Big Mickey was moved to Brendam Docks. In the seventh season episode, Edward's Brass Band, Big Mickey was unloading a huge boiler from a ship. Suddenly, he swung the boiler, which caused it to knock Edward onto his side. Later in the twenty-first season, he took everyone by surprise after not making communication with anyone for many years and became part of the dockside crew with Cranky and Carly. Persona As Big Mickey was said to be silent for a long time, mainly because Cranky has "never said a single word to him", very little is known about him (casting aside his known persona from TUGS), although it can be assumed that he is not the best at communicating, as Salty put it. Basis Big Mickey is based on a 350-ton Hammerhead crane. He most strongly resembles the US Navy's "League Island Crane" built in 1919 by the McMyler-Interstate Company for the Philadelphia Naval Shipyard. At a height of 100 feet and a weight of 3,500 tons, it was the world's largest crane at the time. It was scrapped in 1996 following the yard's closure. Livery Big Mickey used to be painted in a light shade of grey during the third, fourth and fifth seasons. However, ever since his overhaul in the sixth season, he has been painted in a warm shade of grey. On the set of TUGS (1989) Big Mickey and his model were carried over from Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS. He was the yard's biggest crane and voiced by the late Timothy Bateson. Originally stationed at the Steel Company dock and later used by the Navy. In the episode Munitions, a fire causes his dock to collapse and he sinks. After the show's cancellation, his model was refurbished and modified with a warmer shade of grey paint and losing his megaphone. Appearances Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) Trivia * Big Mickey had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 3 (from TUGS): *** He was repainted a warmer shade of grey. *** His megaphone was removed. ** Season 5: *** His top railing became thinner. *** His walkway became more detailed. ** Season 6: *** He had riveted steel sides. *** His hoist end became covered. *** His wheelhouse walkway became square. *** He gained a new base. ** Hero of the Rails *** His crane arm became taller. *** He became more cream coloured. ** Season 21: *** He gained a face. * In episodes of the twenty-first season prior to New Crane on the Dock, Big Mickey was always positioned facing away from the camera to hide his face. * Big Mickey is currently the only TUGS character to be referred to by their original name in Thomas & Friends. * Big Mickey is one of two characters to have been given a face after so many seasons being without one, the other one being Henrietta. Merchandise * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) See also * Big Mickey on the TUGS Wiki. he:ביג מיקי Category:Cranes Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Other Sudrian railways